Talk:The Revenge of Seven - Discussion Page/@comment-24588325-20140225000220/@comment-24559851-20140225015659
i walk down the hall heading for the kitchen when i see a door open a crack. i peek in and 4 and Sarah are making out rolling around on the floor. 4's shirt is off. i cover my mouth to keep from laughing and grab my camera. i videotape it for a few minutes then stop. i save the file and put a lock on it so nobody can get in and delete it. i walk out of the room. and tiptoe down the hall. i walk over to the kitchen and upload the video into the tv. when someone turns the tv on they'll see this video. oh funny. later on 9,8, and 6 walk into the room and 9 turns on the tv. i smile broadly when the video comes up. 9 whoops with laughter 8 is having laughing spasms on the floor and six is jumping up and down howling like a wolf. i am laughing as well so hard i spit the water out of my mouth into the sink. 4 and sarah walk into the room holding hands and John fixing the hemn of his shirt. When he sees the video on tv he looks to sarah and they both blush deeply. then he turns towards 9 "did you do it?" he says angrily. 9 shakes his head laughing his butt off. i guffaw and run out the door 4 following. "i'll kill you marina!" he says i yell back "no you wont you need me!" i run as fast as i can. i see John out of my peripheral vision reaching his hand out towardsme almost touching me. i step to the side and stop suddenly. he goes speeding on infront of me and i run back into the house i find his and sarahs room. i walk into it and hide all his clothes under his matress. i then walk out and down the hall when i enter the kitchen 4 body slams me. i land on the couch and it scoots across the floor. i start laughing at Johns expression. i use elasticity and wrap him up in my arms. i keep him at a distance and shake him. his head is going back and forth. i stop and he struggles against my hold. then he lights himself on fire. i put my shield up and he oes flying into the wall leaving a dent in it. he runs towards me and uses telekinesis to keep me rooted in place. i put my shield up and it stops i run out the back door and into the forest i quickly climb up a tree. he passes me and i use elasticity to get back to the safe house in one backbend. i make it there. then i just sit on the tables edge waiting for 4. he comes in 5 minutes later and sees me but he is so tired he just weakly says "i'll get you" i smile at him "sure you will."in a sarcastic tone "thanks for telling me and remember i have future telling so i can see you!" i hop off the table and use telekinesis to put John in his bed next to Sarah. i close the door and walk to my room. i sit down on the bed and close my eyes seeing when 4 will come for me. i see it now i know when. i fall asleep.